


OK K.O. the Movie: Let's not be Villains

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Adaptation, Game Adaptation, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: A new drink causes everyone in the plaza to become evil apart from K.O. who is allergic to peanuts. Now K.O. must refind his family and friends and convince them to be Heroes again
Relationships: Carol/Eugene "Gar" Garcia, Dendy & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid & K.O. & Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid & Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Eugene "Gar" Garcia & K.O., K.O. & Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Hero Tonic

Inside of a store of a strip mall plaza a young man with brunette hair named K.O. was working hard and diligently.

K.O. had been mopping up the floors of dirt, tongue licking at his new snaggletooth. He still wasn't used to it or the fact of his alter-ego/other personality, T.K.O. being gone, but he wasn't complaining. No more fear of hurting people on accident. 

"Hey, boss! We got a new shipment of Hero Tonic!" A teal alien with green, fluffy hair named Rad announced, walking in with the green box in hand.

The boss of the store, a muscular man named Mr. Eugene Gar looked it over with scrutiny. "What's this? I don't remember ordering any of this?" He looked to see it placed on the counter.

Another coworker, a purple haired woman by the name of Enid took out a bottle. "Heroes only. The one and only energy drink to give bonus strength." She read.

K.O. ran over. "Cool, can I try some!?" He jumped up.

Rad took the bottle. "Not so fast, squirt!" Rad pointed out the allergy warning. "May contain traces of peanuts. Definitely contains traces of Mega peanuts." He read.

K.O. lost some of his energy. "Right... my allergy..." he groaned. Despite his wish for a perfect world for everyone, K.O. still had his allergy.

"Erm, hey, don't worry. We'll just throw it out-" Enid tried.

"No! Don't let my inability to enjoy it stop you! You guys enjoy it."

Enid and Rad looked to one another, then put money in the register. They each grabbed a bottle and drank some. "Woah, this is... REALLY good." Enid and Rad nodded to one another in agreement. 

"There's a lot of flavor! And I feel full of energy already!"

Mr. Gar scoffed and knealt down to his stepson. "Hey, it's fine."

"Of course. I'm glad to see them so happy!" K.O. smiled. So what if he couldn't drink it? He could just enjoy time with his friends all the same.

"Hey, Mr. Gar. I bet if we have a tasting party, everyone would have these sold out!" Enid said.

"Yeah. That way we won't have to find room in storage." Rad nodded.

Mr. Gar looked back to K.O., who nodded.

"...alright, fine. But they all have to be gone by the end of the night!"


	2. The Party

The taste party was filled with many heroes from the plaza. Practically everyone. K.O. was a bit farther away sitting on a box and watching people drinking the Hero Tonic. He didn't mind. He was happy to be included.

"You sure you don't want to go home, Peanut?" Carol asked. 

K.O. nodded. "Go on, mommy. Enjoy yourself!" He grabbed a hero tonic for her.

"K.O., I don't want you to feel left out-"

"Mom, I promise I'm fine. I'm having fun seeing people so happy!"

Carol smiled and kissed her son's cheek. She then opened her first bottle and took a sip. She nodded. "Let me know if you need anything." She walked off and K.O. was left to observe the party. Groups were together, newer people were sharing bottles of Hero Tonic. K.O. could see Rad and Enid with a fuller pallet of bottles than his as they handed out the drink. The only other wall flower he was Dendy, who was in the corner with a microscope.

He sighed happily, enjoying the party.

He was unaware of the fact that across the street at Boxmore, Venomous and Boxman were chuckling.

"Ready?" Boxman peered towards his fiancé.

Venomous nodded with a fanged grin. 

Together they pressed a button and watched the plaza eagerly.

Everyone immediately got still, with the song still going on. "Uhm guys? This isn't a freeze dance?" K.O. asked.

The heroes turned to look at him, malicious grins on their faces. 

"Uh, g-guys? Are you good?"

Rad chuckled. "No... we're evil!" He shouted. The people of the plaza jumped to try to tackle K.O. down. He yelped and quickly went into a dodge roll away from the Heroes. 

"What's gotten into you guys!?" He dodged a flame kick from Enid. He kept running, dashing through the door to the back. With a bit of a kick, he flew up to the vent and ripped off the opening. He scrambled inside. He inched through as some heroes attacked the vents and walls. He whimpered and kept squirming and crawling through the ventilation system, his body panicked and just trying to get himself away.

He felt and Earthquake and tensed up, feeling the Plaza move and people shouting. A machine whirred up and a shockwave was created. KO panted and looked out the nearest grate. There was no one in the store.

KO got out and landed on the floor. He looked to see the sky outstretched from the Plaza window. The bell rang as KO's sight faded out.


	3. Dendy's Explanation

KO shot up with a gasp.

“Oh good, you are finally awake.” He looked over to see his friend, Dendy.

“Wh-what happened!?”

“While you were passing out drinks, I was looking over the structure of the atoms in the drinks. As it turns out, inside of many atom clusters that make up the structure of Mega Peanuts, there were semi-organic mechanical bugs planted. If my theory is correct, it appears that these microscopic machines did something to those who ingested the Hero Tonic to cause them to become the opposite, rather villains.”

“What?”

“Bugs in the mega peanuts made heroes become villains.”

“OH NO!” KO shouted. “Wait so, where is everyone?”

“According to the maps of the plaza, Plazamo will activate if there is enough negative energy and then shoot out all the villains.”

“Wait, what about POINT? Plazamo needed PKO to activate?”

“For one, POINT was still considered a heroic group of individuals, and secondly, Plazamo was out of batteries. Right now, Plazamo does have a battery, and the group of people at the party had enough negative energy to wake him up as they have turned into villains.”

“So, are we the only ones who were okay?”

“It appears so, as I did not ingest any Hero Tonic, and you are allergic to peanuts of all kinds.”

“Grr, shoot! How is the plaza going to function with no workers, or customers!? Worse, where are all the other heroes!” KO buried his face in his hands. 

“Not to worry KO, using mathematics, I am sure that I can try to figure out the location of everyone who is missing.”

“Really?”

“Indeed. In the meantime, I suggest you deal with the robots that Voxmore is sending over.” Dendy began to type on her screens as KO looked out to see several boxes fall from the sky, revealing the full Boxmore Sibling Ensemble.


End file.
